rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
LayEd Herald Journal 1
Soon after our victory over the Horror that lay within the Kaer (which I found to be a Despairthought, after much study), I had my pockets full of gold coins by our strange benefactor. My heart was full to the brim, however, even more so than my pockets. It was filled with an ambition. The Horror that we had slain, as frightful and terrifying as it was, was a minor Horror. It was the weakest of its brethren. In order to survive and destroy more of its kin, I needed more knowledge and more power. There are none who are as powerful, at least in my reckoning, as the great wizards of Throal. From the townsfolk of that remote outpost, I had heard that an old wizard named H'levain had made his residence within Bartertown. I did not know the guilds or the ways of Throal, and I thought that it would be easiest to learn magic initially from someone unaffiliated with the guildhouses. His residence was on the far end of Candle Road. Among all of the houses there, the neighborhood of Candle Road looked more like a village than the bazaar of Bartertown. It was a small home away from home, especially for farm folk. The thatched hut looked cozy and comfortable, save for the utter lack of windows and a single small door that a dwarf could barely fit through. I knocked on the door. Without a response, I knocked again. The third time I knocked, I heard a faint and irate voice say "Go away". I told him, loudly and with my best voice, that I wished to learn wizard magic from him. That I was an adept and I wished to learn the secrets of magic that only a wizard can teach. That I had a considerable amount of coin to spend in my education. He refused my entry on each inquiry, spouting off terrible mutterings and insults each time. Finally, I dropped to my knees and begging his help, saying that I needed it to slay the Horrors. That I had faced a Horror in a Kaer and although victorious, may not be so lucky next time. The name of the Kaer seemed to perk his interest. He asked me to repeat what I had said, but on my feet and with dignity. He explained that I and my newfound friends had done what he had failed to do many years ago. He was unable to save the village or the children, and his heart was full of fear at facing such a demon. That we had done this task gave him reason enough to teach me some lessons, although he still required coin to do so, as befitting his tradition. He also mentioned that he may be able to contact someone within the Throal guilds to provide a more formal education, although only after he sees my worth. "I can teach you, but only if you can be taught, you bald lump!" was his wry response. It is a joyous day indeed. I will endeavor to learn the secrets of weaving Threads as the wizard H'levain teaches me. In the meantime, I am making a meager living as a Novice to one of the blacksmith forges in Bartertown. Master Grunding has been gracious in providing a place to stay and train, and even gives me time alone in the forge to work on my companions' weapons.